


progress report: i am missing you to death

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, M/M, i love max so much, im not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A of your OTP has been far away from home for many months doing work they enjoy, but A hasn’t seen any friends or family in person in that entire time, including Person B. On Person A’s birthday, they receive a lot of well-wishes from people back home, but nothing from Person B, which has made Person A feel really depressed and worried that the distance and time apart have caused B to forget about them. A opens the door to an unexpected guest at 11:58 p.m. that night just to see Person B standing there, wrinkled and exhausted from the trip, a suitcase behind them. “Made it with two minutes to spare,” B pants, and then grins. “Happy birthday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	progress report: i am missing you to death

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda changed this up a bit, but it pretty much follows the prompt!

" _It's not that big of a deal_ " Patrick told himself, " _he'll probably call later, or tweet something fucking ridiculous... he wouldn't forget_ " 

It was kind of weird not being with Pete on his birthday, only because Pete was _literally_ always there- even when they weren't dating, and even when Fall Out Boy was on hiatus, Pete had always been at Patrick's side, showering him with presents upon presents, and birthday cake, and lame poems, and the whole 9 yards. 

But now, Pete was halfway across the country, with his family in Chicago, while he was stuck in LA. Which fine, he guesses, since he's with Max, helping him record something for his new album, and it sounds great, and he's doing what he loves, and everyone keeps tweeting him and calling him, but Pete _isn't_.

"What's gotcha down, baby?" Max asks, scarfing down some of the birthday cake that Joe brought earlier. They're the only two in the studio, and it's pretty late at night. The last time Patrick checked the clock, it was nearing 10:00.

Patrick shrugs, poking at said birthday cake "Nothing, really. Just tired, I guess..." But Patrick isn't really good at lying, so Max rolls his eyes " _Sure_. Come on, baby, it's your birthday! Birthdays are fucking awesome, man, lighten up a little!"

"Just... wouldn't you be, like, upset if your boyfriend didn't even call you on your birthday?" Patrick asks, before shaking his head "This is stupid, he's probably busy"

"Pete's a dumbass, man. I mean, a dumbass that I love very much... since he signed me and all... but I don't know, baby, maybe he's just planning some elaborate present" Max gets up and pats Patrick's shoulder "Not even Pete's that much of an asshole" 

"I guess" Patrick says weakly, before returning back to his computer screen. "Anyways, let's go over that one section, again..."

* * *

He's watching an episode of 'The Office' with a bowl of cereal in his lap (it's Cinnamon Toast Crunch, because he deserves sugary cereal after the shitty day he had)

" _You're being selfish, people wished you a happy birthday all day_!" He says to himself, but he pushes that thought out of his head and pays closer attention to the episode he's watching- he's allowed to be pissed off, isn't he? He deserves, like, birthday sex... or a tweet at least. Or a text message. Or something! 

He glances at his phone for a split second, and then chucks it across the couch. Screw Pete, and his dumb bleached hair, and his stupid tattoos, he has the dinner party episode of The Office on, and that's all he really needs

" _When I get frustrated, or irritated, or... angry, I come up here and I just smell all my candles! And it just- poof!- goes away_ " Jan Levinson says on screen, and Patrick raises his eyebrows- maybe he should invest in some candles.

Just as he begins thinking of some elaborate candle scents, like 'Ripping Pete's Balls Off' and 'Pete Sleeping On The Couch For 10 Years Straight", the doorbell rings. Which is odd, considering it's 11:58 PM. He sighs, pulling himself off of the couch and resting his bowl of cereal on the coffee table. He's only wearing a pair of boxers and one of Pete's hoodies, but he's too cranky and sad to care. 

He pulls the front door open, not even bothering to check who it is, and his eyes widen

"Made it with... two minutes to spare, Trick" Pete says, panting, but with a grin.  He's holding a suitcase with one hand, and he holds up a bag of Chinese take-out with the other "Happy birthday, babe"

" _Pete_ " is the only thing that Patrick can say, his eyes still wide with surprise. He quickly pulls Pete in for a hug, wrapping his arms around his chest "I thought... I thought you forgot, you stupid piece of shit" He says, before cupping his face and kissing him hard. Pete drops the suitcase and the bag of take-out (wincing slightly when he remembers that there's food in there) and kisses him back. He pulls away for a second, and laughs "Of course I didn't forget, idiot. I wanted it to be a surprise, but then my flight got delayed, and the take-out took forever but I'm here, right? I love you"

"I love you, too" Patrick says, before pulling Pete in for another kiss "Even though you just threw our dinner on the ground" "Well, how about I eat you for dinner?" Pete says, with a smirk, before catching Patrick's vaguely concerned expression "I mean... I mean, like, eat you out... I wanna eat you out, that's what I meant" Pete says, as Patrick nods in understatement, pulling him into their apartment by his shirt collar "Happy birthday to me, then" "Wait, the food! My suitcase!" " _Pete_ "

**Author's Note:**

> u kno i had to write something for patrick's bday :/ so happy 32nd (?!?!?!) birthday to the only man who matters in this shit world!! this was super short but i didnt know what else to write


End file.
